


Circulation

by zjofierose



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, WordPorn, pretentious as all hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/pintofest/11943.html">the commentfic word prompt over on pintofest</a>- prompt was, you guessed it, "circulation"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circulation

**Author's Note:**

> _ETA: going through and cleaning things up slightly circa 2016 just to make things a little more formatted and readable, etc. this is still an old fic, and one of the earliest i ever wrote, so it's a little... yeah. BUT even though I think (hope) I'm a better writer now, I think it's worth preserving the old stuff for a variety of reasons (yes, ok, part of my day job is being an archivist, it rubs off), so I'm leaving it mostly as is._

It's the circulation, he thinks to himself, _this_ , just here, this pulse point which throbs ever so slightly with the course of blood through the aorta, a tell of liquid in veins, of pushing life that is only so lightly contained beneath translucent skin.

It is also _this_ , the way that each individual hair on Zach's arm lifts of its own accord, flung defiantly aloft by the gooseflesh spreading upward as Chris allows his two fingers to circumambulate the circumference of the unconscious man's ulna.

It might also be _this_ , this circumflex of fine black hair which crests like a wave over one shuttered eye, twitching infinitesimally as his wandering pilgrim fingertips meander their circuitous course across the planes of facial features laid bare in sleep.

It is just possible that it is also _this_ , the circumspect expanse of tender abdominal flesh, this circumstantially exposed space upon which his digits involuntarily begin to trace the hidden wanderings of internal circuitry, circumscribed with such fragility by layered dermis and epidermis.

Yes, he thinks as his fingers begin to cease their tactile circumlocution in favor of more circadian pursuits.

It's definitely the circulation.


End file.
